Nothing can descibe the feeling
by chocolatelover1999
Summary: Poor Cierra wants to relax after a long day of school. After all she has been abused. Lied to. Cheated on. Used. You name it. It has happened. You can say life has been a jerk to her. But, can someone show her the light when darkness takes over? Very AU. Sorry! Another Derek pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Yea...still**** sorry. My other story won't go on till I get this out my system. Might turn it into a story if it's _that_ good. Which probably won't anyway! Let me know if I should!**

***disclaimer* I OWN NOTHING! DON'T RUB IT IN!**

* * *

Another horrible day in my lovely game of,"MAKE CIERRA MISERABLE!" It's a game played by many, ignored by _very_ few, and known by all! I hate it! No one to cry to about my day, since I live with my dad. The rest died off. Don't know how the dick survived. But, eh. I can't complain. He has givin me roof over my head and food to eat.

Not really. My old man is an old drunk. He raised me like a slave. Keep my head down, stay quiet, unless spoken to, and be obedient. He makes me do all types of work. Especially a job. My dad abuses me till you can't tell who I am. Like anyone could before. He would rape me when I was of age. Sell me out to others for their "special" time with a girl when they can't get one.

They all leave scars that remind me that I am weak, useless, stupid, untalented, unloved, and ugly. It is hell. My life is the exactly same as hell. I don't know what I did to offend the fates! Why did this happen to me! I freakin hate it. I can't do anything to help myself. It would only make things worse.

I just got off work. I work at a diner and I "serve" people for tips. I didn't mind waitressing. It got me away from my dad. Before I do my shift, my manager allows me to do homework. Only one knowing what's happening to me. But doesn't want to do anything bad to me.

As I entered the door, I immediately stripped myself and entered the kitchen and started cooking for my dad. After finishing the lasagna and taking out a beer I served him."Bout time." He slurred, slapping my ass. I kept my eyes down like a good little bitch.

After pleasuring my master for the night, I went to sleep under the stair case on an old pillow and a small blanket. One day, I wish to escape. For now? I am a caged animal. With my predator my master and captor.

* * *

I woke up super early to make breakfast for myself, leaving a big plate for my parent, clean the house, make my "bed", check on my guardian, and got dressed before going on my morning run in the woods. I know what you are thinking,"kinda dangerous yo go through the woods this early, don't ya think?" But I say,"fuck it." to it. Either way I am gonna die.

It has been decided by either:suicide, my father, or a wild animal. It doesn't matter to me. As long as I get out of here! I kept running to clear my head, when I came across a building. It was burned and I frowned. What happened here? I shrugged. None of my business. I heard a growl come from behind me,"what are you doing here? This is private property. Specifically, mine." I jumped. I was gonna take a look, but I remembered suddenly, head down and be an obedient little girl.

I whimpered when I realized the man was twice my size. He could have his way with me and kill me anytime. I unconsciously begged,"please don't hurt me." My eyes widened when I realized what I did,"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to speak to you! I am so sorry! Bout being on your property. I will just go."

I was running off when a strong one squeezed my arm. I tensed and waited for a hit or a sexual assault to happen. It never did. I cried. Not those boo-hoo-hoo tears. I mean full out cried. Tears 800 MPH and hiccups, sobs, and ragged breathing every two seconds.

For some strange reason, the man crushed me to his chest. I was a reck. I don't know how long it took for me to calm down, but once I did, I said,"sorry. You didn't have to do that. But thanks. I owe you." He gently rubbed my back and brushed my hair so it was tucked behind my ear. "It was no problem. And what's your name. Why did you act like that?" He questioned curious and worried. I don't think it is a good idea to tell him. I mean, he is a stranger, and I might possible have a friendship with him.

"My name? My name is...Cierra Smith," I whispered. I don't know how. But I just _knew_ he was frowning. Which caused me to frown a little. "But. Everyone calls me, slut, prostitute, bitch, nerd, and whatever else they can think of." I murmured. You could feel his blood rise at that statement, and I whimpered.

That seem to draw him in from his little anger burst, because he pulled me into a hug. I tensed not use to these things. But soon I wrapped my arms around his stomach and relaxed slightly. I could have sworn he sniffed me and his arms tightened slightly.

For some strange reason, I relaxed in his grip. It made me feel safe. Protected. "Well, _Cierra, _I will not call you that. And you should know, that, you don't have to be afraid of me. I would never hurt you." He tilted my head up, but I kept my gaze adverted. No one should have to see the mess I am. Plus, I don't want the tears to fall. It has been a long time since I had a friendly touch.

"Please, look at me." I did. Big. Mistake. His green eyes seem to pierce through my soul. As if he could read me. His strong chiseled features. He was the definition of manliness and beauty. Why would he what to know about me? I am nothing. I can't give him what others can.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it? Now, please tell me. What happened?" I was gonna answer. As I was opening my mouth my alarm went off and I mentally thanked and cursed it. "I have to go! I need to change and go to school. So, sorry about being on your territory, and your shirt, and everything...I'll just go!" I apologized again and started to run back to my place. "Wait! At least let me take you their." I nodded. Going back to super, super shy mode. Plus, I have to be obedient. "Alright." I quietly whispered. He led me to his car and I stared for a minute. A black Camaro. Oh. My. God. I think I am in love.

"You drive this? This beautiful car is yours?" I asked in awe. I am in love with a car. Wow. That's new. He laughed. A genuine laugh and nodded. I got in the passanger seat and he got in the driver's seat. I told him the directions to my home and I frowned. I didn't want to leave my fantasy yet. I fought back some tears. When I unbuckled my seat belt, he lifted my head up,"if you ever need to talk you know where to find me. I nodded and got out.

As soon as I opened the door I was greeted with an angry father,"where the hell were you? And who was that?" I kept quiet. He was gonna slap me till he had a brainstorm,"you may speak." I immediately said,"I was taking my morning jog like you let me do and I came across him. He offered to take me home and he did. Didn't even say a name." He nodded. "Go get ready." I took off quickly and got dressed in a pair of dark blue bootcut jeans, a purple shirt, and some black and white converses. After putting on my jacket, I left.

The walk to school wasn't much. I gladly walked to school. Anyone seen with me would be ashamed of themselves. I walk through the halls, ignored, talked about, and tripped. Their were a few students who didn't laugh at me. Boyd, Isaac, Erica, Stiles, Scott, Allison, and Lydia. I was grateful to them.

After getting my things for class, I left to hide myself. I really didn't want to be bothered today. But to bad for me. Jackson found me. "Well, well, well. Isn't it the Cierra? You should know not to hide. It will only make things worse for you." he raised a hand and I thought he was gonna slap me, but he held it out for me. I took it and he helped me up. Seeing as he scared me and I dropped to the ground.

He seemed oddly friendly today. He must have gotten something from his parents. I decided not to get close to him. Incase he changed his mind. But he seemed to pull me closer to him and when someone passed, he would throw an arm around my shoulder. Almost like he _cared_ for me. Strange. This day gets weirder and weirder.

After he dropped me off to my next class, Erica sat next to me,"hey. You must be Cierra? I saw what happened to you. I know how that feels." I shrugged. Not talking to her. She really doesn't know what she's getting into. The tracher came in and I slid her a note.

_You don't have to be nice to me.-C_

_But, I want to. I think that you are a good person. You don't deserve that treatment.-E_

_You don't know what you are getting into! You could lose your popularity.-C_

_Does it look like I care? Besides, they wouldn't care. They would still drool over my body.-E_

I cracked a smile. _Ok.-C. _She nodded. I got to know Eroca a little better. She was bullied like I was. Then, she changed. She is judged for looking like a bitch on the outside, but really she is a sweet girl on the inside.

My classes were a blur. I talked to all the people in the gang I mentioned earlier. When lunch came, I was skipping it and was gonna go outside, but Allison slipped her arm through mine and dragged me to a table. "Come on! Sit with us." She pleaded. "Are you sure?" I asked, she nodded. I stayed quiet listening to thier conversations. I was content listening to them when Stiles started talking to me,"So. How was your day? Whats you favorite thing to do? What's you favorite color? When were you born? What's your full name? Do you have a job? How old are you? Do you play video games or shop? Or neither? Do you have a hobby, if so what is it?" I blinked trying to get over my shock. I don't think anyone has asked me those many questions or been that interested.

He took a deep breath and said,"You don't have to-"

"It was well, how about yours? My favorite thing to do is to run. It clears my head. My favorite color is green. March 28, 1995. My full name is Cierra La'tyra Smith. Yea. I work at the diner. I am 18. Neither. No hobby." I answered. With no problem. They stared. "You understood him?" Scott asked. The same time Stiles asked,"you understood me?" I nodded my head once and traced patterns on the table absent mindly. "Yes! We have a translator!" Jackson cheered. It made me giggle quietly.

Only thing Lydia caught was my lack of shopping. "What the hell do you mean you don't shop? You know what? I am taking you shopping someday." She started going on and on about shopping I pretended to cut my wrist under the table, with my thumb. That's exactly how I spent lunch. Listening to how shopping is a neccesity of a girl.

* * *

Stiles dropped me off at home and I thanked him. "You didn't have to. I live close to the school." he shrugged. "Not a problem." And he was off. As I entered the house, I did my homework quickly. My boss gave me the day off, but, I will still get paid for the day though. I stripped my clothing and started cooking. The front door opened to let me know that, my father was home.

Lord, please have mercy on me today. He sat at the table, just as I brought out the food. I was gonna leave, but he said,"sit." I sat at the table. "Eat." I ate in sadness. He was gonna rape me. I fought back a sob. When I finished the table he dragged me by the hair and took me to his room. He tied me to the bed and ripped off his clothes and shoved himself into me. He took out a knife and started peircing my skin with it.

"Your my bitch. Remember that." and he filled me with his spunk. I sobbed when he left and quickly went to treat the wounds. I looked in the mirror and saw a word written on my stomach. "Timothy." I sobbed harder. I don't know how long it was before he fell asleep. But after making sure he was completely, I left to the burned house. I don't know how, but somehow I knew where it was.

I hesitantly knock on his door and found myself pinned to the door with a hand squeezing my neck. I started gasping for air on instinct. "Cierra? What happened?" He pulled me in for a hug when I started stuttering. A bunch of sobs ripped through my body. "He...he...he..." I couldn't find the words.

"Shhhhhh, Cece. He can't hurt you now. You're with me. I won't let anyone hurt you when you're with me." I nodded, still crying. I felt melsef being picked up, after not letting Derek go. I needed the assurance. Then I felt myself being layed down. He was about to leave, but I wouldn't let him go. "Stay. Please?" I begged. He layed down next to me and I snuggled close to him. His arm around my waist. In no time at all I was asleep.

* * *

I woke up with a yawn. That was the best sleep I had _ever._ After I came to my senses. I wasn't in my room or bed. I tried to get up but an arm just tightened around me. I must have been sold again. Oh. I looked down at the buyer and was shocked to see it wasn't a buyer. But someone else. The stranger. I really need to learn his name! Everything that happened came flashing back to me.

I skillfully got out of his grasp and went to the kitchen to make breakfast for him. Guessing that he eats a lot I made a huge breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and sausages. I was pretty out of it when a voice broke me out of it. "Smells good." I smiled softly,"thanks. I cook for my father. He doesn't know how." I shrugged it off. He remarked,"well. He is a lucky man if he gets to eat your food." I laughed softly. _If_ _only you knew_. He smiled at me. I dished it out and set it on the table. He sat down and took 3 pancakes, 4 peices of bacon, some eggs, and 2 sausages.

I did the dishes first. It was something I did to ignore my dad. So, it is just a habit now. "You aren't gonna eat?" he asked me. I shook my head,"I usually don't eat breakfast." He got up and sat me at a chair next to his. "Eat." He commanded. Somehow, when I was with him, I didn't freak out. I giggled. "Ok! Mr. Bossy." He huffed,"I am not bossy." I snorted,"then what are you?" He took a deep breath. Then he closed his mouth. Opened and closed. He gave up.

I laughed,"I won!" His turn to snort,"Mhm. Sure you did." I stole some bacon from his plate,"what's my prize?" He pretrended to think,"hm...nothing." I playfully pouted,"awe! I want a refund!" "Too bad." He laughed. I maturely stuck out my tounge. He laughed. We got to know each other a little better. I finally know his name is Derek Hale. His family died when he was young and he has been very distant and tempermental since. He told me of his secret and that he wants me to join his pack. He told me about what happened with the Kanima, Alpha, and the current problem with the Alpha pack.

In return, I told him my story. "My family died off when I was young. My sibling family died when I was young. In a car accident. Only one who survied was my father. Then my cousins and aunts and uncles died for various reasons. Cancer, animal attacks, murdered, suicide, but, what happened to my mom hit me hard. She was in the car accident. She had the emergency C-section. When I was young my dad trained me like a slave. When I followed the rules he wouldn't do anythinh too bad. When I broke a rule extreme punishment time. My dad started slapping, punching, stabbing, and he started insulting me. When I was of age he started raping me. He would sell me out to other men. As long as they paid him. They would leave their mark on me. It was hell. My dad told me not to talk, only when spoken to. He taught me to cook for other people and wait for others to eat first. Usually, my dad would take a long time to eat and invite others to eat so I wouldn't. He would let me eat when he would want to rape me. Then, last night. He told me to eat the same way you did. And then during his round, he wrote on me." I was sobbing. I pulled up my shirt to show him.

He growled, his eyes flashing red. His anger was rolling off him in waves. I whimpered in fear. "Don't hate me please. I can't stand losing someone who has been so great to me after what happened." It's like that snapped him back to reality. His arms went around my waist, tightly might I add, and he pulled me to his chest.

I was breaking down. And so were my walls. He held me till I was calm enough. "You better now?" I had my face in his chest. Sometime during my breakdown, he moved me into the livingroom to sit on his lap. Because I still wouldn't let go. I don't think he minded. He lifted my chin so I was staring at him. "You are with me now. Don't be afraid to be yourself. Start by showing me that pretty face of yours." His eyes held such a softness to him, that the last of my wall turned to dust.

His lips went down and he softly kissed me. My first _real _kiss. I gave a small smile. He rubbed my cheek softly. He nuzzled my neck. Most likely taking in my scent and marking me. "Go take a shower. I will bring you some clothes. Ok?" He suggested. "M'kay." He led me to the shower and came back with a shirt of his. I gave a smile of graditutude. He pecked my lips softly. He left and closed the door.

Then, after stripping down I stared at myself at the full mirror. My lightly tan skin covered in bruises and cuts, from collar bone down to my mid inner thigh. The word Timothy right there. My hair was a dull black. Most likely from the lack of care to it. My red lips full, probably my best feature. My hazel eyes, and a small nose. I stared at it for a while. Glaring at my refelection.

I went into the shower and started scrubbing myself clean of my father. When done, I washed my hair out. Deciding to let it air dry, while doing so. After I got done, I was dressed in a plain black t shirt. It falling to my knees. I came back downstairs after making sure of cleaning my mess. Derek stopped pacing in the livingroom after looking at me. His eyes darkening as he took in every detail. Causing me to blush. The look in his eyes was one of a predator and I was his prey.

He stalked towards me and crashed his lips to mine in ferocious kiss that left me weak in the knees. His tongue came rolling in my mouth and dominated it. I moaned into the kiss. His arms wrapping around my waist and walked back till we sat down. I was straddiling his legs. He pulled away and started nipping my neck. I leaned my neck back so he can mark all of i t. I just knew he would love a submissive lover right now. So I let him take the lead.

His hands started sliding under the shirt I was wearing, but I was to far gone to care. That was until, he touched a sore spot. That snapped me back to reality. I rolled off him, gasping for breath. "Did I touch something that hurts?" He questioned. I nodded. He gently commanded,"let me see." I took an intake of breath and pulled it up. Showing him the bruise. His eyes glowed in anger. "Take off the shirt." I got up and did as he said. He growled at my back. I was turmed around and all hell broke loose. He started yelling, cursing, throwing things, and punching things.

* * *

Derek slammed on the breaks and was on the drive way before I got out. I sent a group text to the gang about Derek's rage. They responded with,"on the way." I followed behind Derek and started begging him not to do anything stupid. But he was too far gone. He knocked down the door and immediately found my father playing poker.

Now, Derek wasn't really gonna do this after I showed him my beatings. But, it was my father's voicemail. "Get your lazy ass over here this instant. When you do, I'm gonna teach you a thing or two about respecting me. Then I'm gonna beat you so bad you would beg for death. And then fuck you so hard all you feel is me! Do you understand me you slut?" The phone was out of my hands and thrown against the wall, before I could do anything.

That is what got Derek pissed. Derek punched him in the nose as soon as he was found. And had him pinned against the wall. "What the hell is wrong with you? Beating your own daughter like that?" He slammed him against the wall again. Derek let one hand go to punch him in the jaw, stomach, I could tell, that he broke something. Finally, they got to my house and the guys immediately started to pull Derek off of my father.

He was struggling against their hold and I was being comforted by the girls. My father dropped to the ground and spat blood on the floor,"have you seen the bitch? One way or another she would have gotten beaten up. I simply sped up the procces." They growled at my father and Derek got free of their hold and was on him _again. _The boys seemed to let him. Then Derek was held back, and Boyd jumped in, and then Scott. All the boys had a turn and hell! Who knew Erica knew how to kick that hard?

After everyone had a turn they turned to me. "Pack your things. You're staying with me." Derek said. I nodded and the girls helped me up the stairs. "Why didn't you tell us?" Allison whispered. "I thought you'd treat me horribly." I wrote on a sheet of paper. Not wanting them to hear. She gave me a hug and the girls packed for me.

Derek took the bag and threw it into the backseat and carried me to the car. I was too exhausted to move. I was emotionally drained. Derek locked his fingers in mine, the last thing I heard was,"you're safe now." The world went black.

I don't know how long I was out. All I know is that, I woke up with a pounding headache. Dressed in some different clothes that were _definitely_ not mine. I made my way downstairs. I was greeted by all eyes on me. "What the hell!" I jumped. They started laughing. I murmered,"let's see who's laughing when I let y'all starve." They went quiet instantly.

I gave a mock laugh and went to the cabinet. Feeling lazy I asked,"will someone get the bowl up there?" Isaac was up first. "Thanks." I got ingredients for pancakes out and while I was on the fourth I heard someone try to take one,"don't even think about it." I heard a groan. "Out." I gave a probably very harsh glare and they started pushung each other to get out.

"What happened?" the voice that makes me weak in the knees asked. "Someone had the idea of trying to steal a pancake, _but_ shut that down quick, fast, and in a hurry. Then I glared at them." He chuckled,"don't ya think that's a bit harsh?" I gave him a peice of bacon that I'd started making and he pecked my cheek,"naw." And was out. I laughed when I heard,"what? How come you get bacon? Not fair!" Stiles whined. "Because he didn't try to take food without me knowing!" I shouted. They snortef at him.

An 1 later I made enough pancakes for a huge army, bacon, and eggs. I called them in and immediately there was a ramoage. If it wasn't for being a waitress I would have gotten trampled. I twirled out of the ramge in perfect timing. I leaned against the counter, watching making sure they eat a good amount. When I didn't think they had enough, I would swoop them another one on their plate with a glare.

They looked sheepish when I did. I was gonna walk back to my perch on the counter, but Derek twirled me around, and sat me on his leg. I giggled at him and he cracked a smile at me. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb and leaned his face towards mine for a kiss. He kissed back with a gentleness thay lingered on my lips. It's like we forgot about the other people there in front of us. That was until,"ew! Mommy and Daddy are touching their lips together in front of the kids!" Scott. Gonna kill Scott. And Derek growled at him same time I laughed at him and he paled and winced.

"Never mess with the parents kiss do not interrupt or Derek will glare which will make you do suicide." Erica stated. I giggled at her and thought,_ I could get use to this_. That is my new life I am ready to start.

* * *

**I am so sorry it's so long. But, I have been planning for writing this for a while because it wouldn't get out my head. Let me know what y'all think and if I should continue this. I might take some of this for my other story! Let me know! Show me some love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**People actually want me to continue this story...ya'll are insane. But I will. Whatever to make my adoring story readers happy. I'll make it the best story ever. I swear to you.**

* * *

Rolling over, I got up to shower. My reflection making me happy, as usual. I remembered one day when I stared my reflection.

_I glared at my reflection with the most nastiest glare I could manage. I hated myself. Look at this. It was horrible. One day, while they were in school, and I thought Derek was still out patrolling, I punched the mirror. Derek came busting in not two senconds later._

_"What did you punch the mirror for?" He asked. Taking my hand in his and aiding it. "I...didn't like what I saw. It felt like it was mocking me. Reminding me of what I came from. Making me feel like the scared girl I was. I feel like I'm not good enough for you. Let's face it. I'm broken. I need a _major_ fixing. You need a woman who is fixed up. Someone more suitable for the job. Not me." _

_His hand tightened on mine. "No. You are everything I need and want. I don't need any other girl. I need you. Yes, you may be broken. But, I want to fix you. I can't fix something, unless I have all the things needed to care for it. That includes your trust. I need you to trust me when I say that. I need you to be willing to allow me to mend you into a whole. You aren't just good enough, you're better. You have something waiting for you in the future. Time for you to embrace that fact. You are someone who we all love. The way you care for us, unconsciously. You would always make sure others are fed properly, before eating. Checking on the beta's in the middle of the night. Comforting them when they need it most. You are the mother of the pack. _

_And as for the physical issue..." He stood me up and took me to the room mirror. Making sure the door was closed. "Tell me what you see." "Boring black hair." "Beautiful black hair that I love running my hands through to calm me down."_

_"Hazel eyes."_

_"Eyes that I can get lost in whenever I need escape."_

_"Too skinny."_

_"A girl who let sacrificed her own food to make sure her children eat right. And I can change that." He put a suggestive tone in his voice. I blushed._

_"Damaged skin."_

_"Scars that lets me know, that I have a survivor in my care."_

_He moved my hair aside and kissed my neck."I find your scars wonderful. But, do you want me to make them go away? Leave you with clear, smooth skin? So that way you can see you clear skin? Have better hearing? Better vision? Be faster? Stronger?" He nibbled my neck. I tried to turn in his arms, but his arms were wrapped firmly around me."The bite?" He nodded. I thought about it. I really do hate my scars. I don't want them weighing me down. _

_I gave a breath,"yes."_

_*lemonish*_

_His hands moved all over my body in a sensual way. Making me squeak. One of his hands pinched my nipple and the other massaged my personal area. I gave a moan. He was sucking on my neck and giving it a mark. He moved up my jaw, and his hands finally dove in. He massage my cunt, and ground his hips into mine. I jerked at the feeling of him rubbing against me through his jeans. He connected his lips to mine in a passionate kiss._

_I smiled in it. He started working two thick fingers in and out and grinned. I moaned at the feeling. He started working faster and harder, before curling his fingers and hitting that spot. I released and felt a sharp stinging in my neck. I passed out._

_*end lemonish*_

When I woke up, I saw my skin was clear. So was my vision. It was better than before. I could hear downstairs and outside. I heard two heartbeats. One has to be mine. And the other was Isaac. I turned to look at him. He looks like he's been crying and was worried. I held my arms out for him. He entered them and started sobbing.

I rubbed his back in comfort,"he got to me again. He locked me in the freezer again and forgot about me. Then I died. No one cared about me. They just laughed and said I deserved it. I was so hurt." My arms tightened around him. It broke my heart knowing that he had to suffer through what I had. "He can't hurt you know. And we all love you. Very much. You're family."

He fell asleep in my arms that night. He would just tightened his hold and whimper,"no, Momma." It was adorable. Derek had the idea of choosing to speak up when I finally gave up,"we really do think of you as mother of the pack. You naturally have the strong instinct to care. You're Alpha Female." I nodded,"and I love the position more than my own life." I rubbed Isaac's cheeks with my thumb and relaxed again, but also, he caught it, and held it.

I have a fond feeling of that memory. Isaac is definitely my favorite. After showering and throwing on some jeans and a t-shirt, I walked downstairs and they were doing their homework. I homeschooled now. I didn't wanna go back, so they brought me everything I needed.

I started a dinner of ham, mashed potatoes, and some gravy for it. For desert, chocolate muffins. I heard paper being shuffled and knew something was up. Ten seconds later, Isaac came in and asked for a sandwich. I immediately made it for him. I would do anything for him. He's my favorite. Not like I will tell them that. Once he walked out I screamed,"I don't have a favorite. I love you all equally." Yeah, yeah, sure, I do. But Isaac is my favorite. He's like a teddy bear.

When I was finished and Derek came down, I sat on his lap and ate. I always sit on Derek lap. No matter what. Whether it's to eat, relax, or...other things. I always sit on his lap. Public or private. He figured that out, one day when he was having a meeting with other men for the property. I just barged in and ate my hot dog. I wasn't really caring about what was said. I traced the desk with my finger. I felt something poke me on my leg. That was Derek. His hands around my waist, that automatically come around my waist whenever(especially when I sit on his lap) tightened. I looked up and they were all staring at me. They looked kind of bothered.

I just passed it off as something else, knowing the real reason. I couldn't leave because Derek was being possessive and protective again. But I also think it's to keep me situated over his length. I just took a near by book and read it, till they were finished, and Derek let go to shake hands and the men left, I shot up and tried to leave, too much awkward tension for me. But Derek's hands caught my hips and dragged me back. He had his way with me in that office. With me over bend over the table, and him over me. Pounding into me.

I scooted closer to Derek, and whispered quietly in his ear two words that excited me beyond belief. I went to Deaton's yesterday to prove it. He didn't disappoint. He looked up at me in shock. His eyes asking really. I nodded with a grin on my face. He tightened his arms around me. Kissing me. His grin was probably the same as mine.

"Do the kids want to know what's going on?" Scott asked. I shrugged,"do the kids want a new addition to the pack?" The girls squealed and the boys grinned. They congratulated us and teased about my mood swings and how I'm gonna start getting big. I just threatened them with desert. They shut up then. "Food is the key to this." I said to Allison, Lydia, and Erica. They laughed at my tip.

After serving the munchkins, and moving to the living room, the Gossipers as I like to call them, started bombing off questions,"Do you know when you're due?" "The gender?" "How far are you?" "Do you want a boy or girl?" "Who do you think it will act like?" "Are you having one or more?" "Do you have pictures?" "You do know, you're not gonna be able to do much when you're so far along? How long along do you think that'd be?" "How'd you find out?"

I looked at Derek for help, he just shrugged his shoulders. "So hard to find help. Guys. Duct tape always work. Or shopping. But duct tape is better." They grinned at this. "Ok. Let's see. No, I don't. I have to set an appointment for that, later. I don't know. I hope it's a girl. Three weeks. Well, it probably prefer chocolate, I'll tell you that. That's all I've wanted for a while. One. Yeah. In my purse on the counter. Yeah, I know that. Whenever Derek wants. I really don't feel like making a deal right now. And duh. Morning sickness. I went to the hospital. Melissa did it." Isaac got my purse and I took them out of the envelope. I gave them to Derek first. And Derek muttered a,"so I get to pick when you start being immobile?"

I snorted,"for tonight. I'll argue in the morning. You should know that. I'm too tired right now." I kissed his cheek and grinned. When they went to their rooms and went to sleep, Derek carried me up the stairs, seeing as I wouldn't move. I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. I faintly remembered hearing him chuckle.


End file.
